Lady Silver
by LadyArgentum
Summary: A normal girl finds her world turned upside down. After her mom is sent away to an Asylum she is forced to go live with the father shes never met: Tony Stark. As Iron man's daughter she finds herself involved in the Avengers initiative and in a relationship with Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any of the following. All characters belong to Marvel comics. Except Andi. Shes mine.

No. This can't be happening. I refused to believe it. But yet, there they were dragging away my mother towards the car that would take her away. I stood in silence, glaring at the men whose suits were labeled 'police' and they seemed to almost mock me. A shudder of anger tore trough my body but I couldn't do anything. I was only sixteen.

"Andréa Stark?" Asked one of the men. I refused to make eye contact but briefly nodded my head. "Sweetie," I tuned him out for a second anger ripping through me once again. i hated that word. I hated the pity and the undermining that came along with it. How dare he say that when hewas taking away my mother, the only thing I had left, away from me Because she was insane. "...so thats why we need you to pack up all you have left because the flight to your Dad's house leaves very soon, alight?" I looks could kill, he'd be dead.

I never met my father. Mother said he was dead to her, and explained that he never loved her like a prince loves his princess in the fairy tales i used to fantasize over. Mum said she never told him that she was pregnant with me. She told me that men are arrogant to be kept away from because they'll just leave you with a kid. she explained all that to me one night when i was ten, and she had come home drunk, making my nose burn with the smell of alcohol.

Now i was on a flight to New York City to meet my Father. I was expected to live with a man i never met, and one who didn't know i existed untilhe received the phone call five minutes before my flight left. I didn't take much from the small house my mother and i shared in had recently moved there for her research, and had brought little to nothing with us from where we last lived on the border of Argentina.

The next few hours passed in a daze. The flight took off, and i slept almost the entire way. Stress was consuming my bodies energy, making me exhausted. The flight finally landed and i walked off silently, almost getting lost in the air port. Finding a yellow cab i hopped in and told him the address i was given. He smirked, but i ignored him. I focused on patting down my messy hair, taking it from its captive braid. The black waves tickled my cheek as they fells down softly.

"Miss this is your stop. Don't get lost.' Flashing the sweaty man a fake smile i paid. The door swung open to reveal the glamour of New York. My new home with a man i never met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony PV**

* * *

****"Tony?" Pepper's clear voice drifting down the hall stairs to the kitchen. i took another bite of my bagel, knowing she was right around the corner. "Oh! Tony! I really think you should take this call." she said flushed, And she trotted into the room.I rose an eyebrow and took the small phone from her hand.

"'lo Tony Stark. What do you want?" I answered gruffly. Pepper glared uttering a small 'manners'. I resituated the phone so that i could use both my hands the butter the second piece of bagel. I shoved a portion into my mouth as i listened the idiot on the other line stutter a hello.

"Mr. Stark this is the Child Services organization of Spain. I'd like to confirm that you are aware that your daughter will be arriving via plane at six pm to stay with you until another living situation can be arranged. Thank you for your time. Have a nice da-" The woman's sharp voice cut off as the phone shattered on the floor.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Pepper's voice cut me out of my thoughts. i looked up to meet her worried eyes. I nodded briefly. "I'm so sorry it had to happen this way. I thought you saw the email I forwarded you." she apologized for the tenth time that day, rubbing soft circles on my back as she leaned on the arm of the chair i was sitting in. I remained silent wondering why. Why Emily didn't tell me she was pregnant all those years ago. Why all of the sudden the daughter she kept hidden from me all those years had to be thrust into my control. Why i, who was basically still acted like a child suddenly had to raise one. Not only that. But a teenager. I shuddered.

"We should probably head down." I said. The first words to escape my mouth in hours now. I glanced back down to the clock. The red 6:30 jumped put at me. The moment i had been dreading all day was finally here. I was scared. I could deal with a god from another dimension, a scientist who turned into a huge green monster and a man who was trapped in ice for seventy years. But not a teenaged girl. How could i be a father?

Pepper kept shooting me worried glances. "S-should i cancel dinner tonight with the boys?" she asked hesitantly. Heels getting louder as we stepped into the metal elevator.

"It'll be alright." I replied, wishing i could be anywhere else. The elevator showed we were dropping floors, closer and closer to my biggest fear. I straightened my shirt for the hundredth time today, and took one last deep breath as we stepped off the elevator. I crossed the large lobby, heading towards the glass doors that led outside Just as a cab pulled up. i stayed there for several seconds, and i could hear my heart pounding, knowing it had to be her.

The yellow cab's door opened slowly and long legs were the first things i saw. Brown boots covered her feet, stretching up to her shins. The figure stood up and quickly stepped onto the side walk, carrying a small suitcase behind her. She looked just like me. I blinked over and over, thinking this had to be a mistake. Long dark hair fell to her waist in soft waves, parted to the side. She had slightly broad shoulders, and a small hight of 5'5". She was muscular, but not grotesquely so, with curves, but yet still skinny. The young woman's pink lips widened into a small 'o' as she took in Stark tower.

I watched as she shyly made her way through the doors but carried an air of purposed. Once inside she started to make a beeline for the front desk but then stopped only feet away from me. We locked eyes. Yes. There was a Difference between us besides age and gender. Her eyes. Bright, electric blue, that honestly looked fake. They seemed to radiate power. A quiet, strong power held by a girl who looked as if shes seen much more than her sixteen years would let on. Thats my girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Brown eyes. My father had brown eyes, tan skin the exact same shade as mine. He held a air of arrogance like mother warned but i pushed this aside as i tried to drink in all the details i could about the father that had been ripped from my life until now.

"Tony Stark." he declared, holding out his hand for her to take. I watched him warily, crossing the distance between us to slip my small hand into his large one. He shook it while he spoke. "Playboy millionaire, owner and CEO of Stark industries, and most importantly Iron Man."

I took my small hand from him and picked nervously at my suitcase handle. "Right. Uhm. Im Andréa, but I'd prefer Andi." I spoke, voice sounding much calmer than it actually was. There was an awkward silence as i finished. Then a strawberry-blong woman i hadn't noticed before spoke.

"Well welcome Andi. Im pepper. Anything you need you can ask me." I nodded and she beamed, wrapping an arm around Stark's arm. Oh. They were obviously in a relationship. "Follow us up and ill show you to your room. " she said merrily. I liked her, she got rid of the awkward that had arose between Tony and I. "I hope you don't mind, but on such short notice the only room open right now was right next to Captain America. I'm sure you'll get along swimmingly. He's quite the gentleman."

We were on the elevator now, and i could feel myself blushing. Captain America? Is living with my father? I couldn't believe it. I had a huge crush on him when i was younger, and my mother was involved in the program that found and nurtured him back to health after being in the ice. That was the last thing she had done before going insane.

Pepper led me to my room, as Tony made some excuse to retreat into his lab. She seemed fine with it, but i was curious as to what was down there. we walked up a towering flight of stairs And walked into a large modern room. "I wasn't sure what you liked so we kept it simple. You can go shopping soon for paint and anything else to make it feel like home."

"Thanks." I said genuinely, throwing her a smile. I sat down wearily on the queen bed. Despite my previous nap, i was emotionally drained.

"Don't worry about Tony." She said, mistaking my look for worry instead of exhaustion. "He'll get used to it soon. Gave him a heart attack though." she said giggling at the thought. I laughed too. "Alright I'll leave you alone than For a little. You can take a shower and join us for dinner if you want. The whole team is coming over tonight." I blushed again at the thought o Captain America, and tried to hide it by grabbing a towel out of a closet.

"Thank you." I said again, and she nodded while exiting through the door to the hallway. As she walked away I noticed her dress was Gucci. I moaned. How much did my father have? A huge mansion in the middle of New York and the country was practically wrapped around his finger. I busied myself by getting in the shower. The warm water eased my tense muscles, and i prayed that i'd fit in soon. How embarrassing must it be to have a poor straggly teenager showed up at your doorstep in need of your help.

I stepped out, tying the towel around me. The soap made me smell of vanilla, my favorite. My skin seemed even tanner again the stark (haha) white of the fluffy towel. I dried my hair, and left it down. After dressing I headed downstairs. My feet were silent against the wood, and i strained to hear the chatter of the dining room.

"So where is she?" Asked a deep voice, male And sounded muscular. it was full of curiosity.

"Clint relax." A sharp female voice responded, with a slight russian accent. The conversation turned to make fun of Clint. They all sounded friendly, like a family. like the kind i'd never been able to have.

I slowly entered, feeling as if i was intruding. Immediately a pair of baby blue eyes met mine. I blushed, seeing that they belonged to Captain America. He beamed, and i felt like melting into the floor. Captain lack of attention , caught everyone else's. They all fell silent within a matter of seconds.

"Hi. I'm Andi." I said trying to sound casual. The blue eyes were still on me. Everyone smiled and said hello, ushering me to the other seat left open to the right of my father and to the left of the captain. I cautiously sat and took a piece of pizza.

"So Andi...how old are you? Like twenty?" Clint asked. I laughed.

"No. Im only sixteen." i replied still chuckling. Clint broke the awkward barrier with that question. They all began asking questions.

"So your from Spain, but was born in America?" Captain America, or Steve as he asked me to call him, asked.

I nodded, "And i can speak spanish fluently." I added.

"Cool." Clint praised from the other end of the table. Everyone laughed at his comment. They were all so nice.

We moved into the living room after. Tony announced we'd be watching another classic in attempt to get Steve up to speed with movies. Tonight was 'the Sound of Music'. I was excited Because it had been awhile since id last seen it.

Steve sat next to me on a couch,smiling sweetly. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No problem." I replied, turning pink at our close proximity.

Clint and Natasha were seat on a small chair, cuddling. Tony and Pepper claimed they had something to do within the first ten minutes. About halfway through the film the others couple left, leaving just Steve and I. He was polite during the movie, only asking a couple questions. I started to yarn and quickly moved my hand to cover my mouth, embarrassed because it was only nine.

"Tired?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"A little." I admitted, pulling my knees up to my chest. He chuckled, gently grabbing my legs and laying them a cross his lap. I smiled, leaning against the arm rest to support my head. Within seconds i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
